


I Hope They Remember You

by OceanHeart23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Darcy making sure cool things are added, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Team Bug Avengers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Peter decides to create a time capsule reaching out to everyone he knows for help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Others, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I Hope They Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second Avengers Marvel story again pretty much altered timeline from Civil War where Infinity War didn't happen. It's also primarily gen with some attempted Irondad but also focusing on Peter's relationship with everyone.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers and make no money from writing this.

“A time capsule? Really kid isn't that a little outdated? I mean does anyone even do those things anymore?” Tony asked as he worked on securing the last screw into place meticulously. This along with the new armored gloves he was working on for Natasha were coming along nicely. It was a Thursday night which meant workshop night for the two.

Peter waved him off excitedly. “No, no it will be really cool. I'll meet with everyone and get them to add something. I mean you guys are heroes legends practically why shouldn't people years from now get to know that?”

Tony tapped his forehead. “Wrong description kid. We're a messed up collection of disasters who more often than not try to do some good with the cards dealt to us. But you on the other hand I have a feeling are going to become the greatest hero among us.”

Peter felt his mouth fall open in shock, before he blushed. “Come on Mr. Stark I'm not that special not comp-”

“Nope! Sorry that wasn't the answer we were looking for. Better luck next time and collect your door prize at the front.”

Tony listened to Peter muttering adorably. 

“I just think that in many years from now it will be really neat to have someone stumble upon special mementos of the avengers and also learn about the time we lived in you know?”

Smirking indulgently from his spot Tony replied. “Well if it means that much to you. I'll come up with something for it. I'm assuming just adding some Stark tech won't make the cut?”

Peter shifted thinking about it. “Well I mean you could. It's just....I was hoping all of these could be kinda meaningful. Something you'd want people to know or remember you for.”

Tony waved a hand. “Yeah I got it. I'll keep thinking kid...you'll have to circle back around to me later. Now I think I figured out a way to expand your web cartridges without compromising the mechanism itself. Check this out...”

Peter next went to Steve finding him pounding away at a beaten punching bag. Even with the new ones Mr. Stark had designed to be Cap proof, Steve still always found a way to wear them down especially if he was in need of an aggression release. He waited until it looked like Steve was done before making his presence known. 

“Oh hey Peter. What brings you here?” Steve asked pleasantly, moving to change bags. 

“Hey Steve, so I kinda started this project and was hoping you could help me with it.”

Steve turned to him surprised. “Oh sure I'd love to help if I can. What's the project on? History?”

“Uh no not really.” Peter scratched his nose. “Well I guess kinda. What I'm trying to say is I want to make a time capsule, so I'm asking for contributions from all the Avengers. Would you be able to help?”

Steve stood with a contemplative expression. “Time Capsules. It's been awhile, since I've heard that term. They talked about it a little during the war and of soldiers burying things in a shoebox mostly letters and what not to be uncovered later.”

“Exactly!” Peter shouted emphatically. “Although I'm thinking of something a bit better and bigger than a shoebox. I'm kinda planning on asking a bunch of people.”

Smiling as he readjusted the new bag Steve turned back around to face Peter. “I have an idea, but it will take some time to complete. Do you have a deadline for this?”

“Nope, no deadline just want to make sure they're good things.”

“Well give me about a week son, and I'll give you my contribution.”

“Sweet!” Peter yelled jogging out of the room. “Thanks Mr Captain Rogers sir!”

“It's just Steve Peter!” Steve shook his head fondly, turning back to the bag.

Dr. Banner was next.

“Here Peter,” Handing him some papers as he slid up his glasses. “This is the first paper I ever published on epigenetics. I'm not quite sure I'd want to be remembered as the hulk. But coming from Bruce Banner that paper was the start of my journey into the science field. I hope that's okay.”

Peter nodded, taking the offered paper. “This will be just fine Dr. Banner thanks.”

Hawkeye followed after that. 

“Hey kid. Heard you're working on a time capsule asking for contributions. So allow me to present you with mine.” Digging into his bag and pulling out an arrow, but it wasn't like a regular arrow. The shaft was extremely thick, about a solid inch, the arrowhead was a sharp pointed stone, and the fletching was made from random goose feathers glued to the shaft.

“No way in hell this thing could actually fly or at least fly well, but it has mine and my family's names carved into it. A fun family project for us. I thought it'd work well.”

Beaming slightly Peter took it eagerly. “Thank you Mr Barton! I can't wait to add it.”

“Ugh,” He grimaced playfully. “Thought you'd finally had it down to Clint. I'm old enough without the constant reminders.”

Peter simply smirked without remorse.

Natasha had sneaked up on him, when he was in the kitchen one night making himself a midnight snack of PB&J.

“Ah!!” He jumped away nearly fleeing to the ceiling. He believed it was only due to her being in the arachnid family that allowed his spider sense to fail each and every time she got the jump on him.

She raised an eyebrow at him before handing over a gun to him. Peter took it pretty much confused.

“Standard 32 caliber point handgun.” She stated in even measure before giving off the smallest shrug. “I don't really have any personal attachments or hidden sentimentally over objects and nothing represents me better than that. I'm a trained killer, but what I try to do is better than previously done in my past. Regardless if it works or not it's all I got.”

Peter carefully set it aside giving her a thumbs up. “It works.”

Director Fury was a different story.

“Come on Mr. Fury I just need one thing! Like maybe a spare eye-patch or something.”

“No and if I catch you sneaking in here again, I'm going to remove you in a method of my choice. Is that understood?”

Letting out a sigh Peter slumped. “Yes sir.”

“Good now you can see yourself out. I better not see your face again unless we're at a def con emergency and even then it better be under mask.”

Fury strode away but not before Maria Hill caught his eye inclining her head. Peter followed behind curiously, until she led him to a locker.

“Here,” Handing him a book. “He secretly enjoys a good Shel Silverstein poem. So this is an extra copy of his collected works for your capsule.”

Peter had to resist the urge to fist pump shooting for a level of maturity. “Thank you!”

Maria simply smiled. “You're welcome Peter.”

Thor chose to meet him on a rooftop. 

“Ah young Spider-child! I hear you have committed to a quest. I believe I may be able to assist you.” Thor said, moving to grab a small sheathed dagger on his belt. He unsheathed it and drew it out to hand to Peter revealing the ornate dagger decorated in jewels and runes. 

“Wow,” Peter breathed, taking it and tilting it slightly to study it.

Thor graced him with a smile. “That is an Asgardian dagger and the first weapon that my father ever bestowed upon me. I was just about your age roughly 800 years ago, when he began instructing me in the ways of combat. I even killed my first troll with it.” His smile widened, eyes fastened on the dagger. “The runes were part of a protection spell that my mother helped Loki cast. He was ever gifted in magic even at a young age.” 

“Thor this is...” He paused briefly. While he was looking for meaningful things to add. This seemed deeply important to Thor and had memories from his childhood. He might regret giving it up. “This is a lot. I'm not sure I can take this.”

Thor put a hand over Peter's stopping him from trying to give it back. “Please. My father reminded me that Asgard is a people and not a place or things for that matter. However this comes from my home and represents a time when my family was all together apart from my sister. It would be my wish that future people know of where I came from and the pride and love I have for my family and my former home.”

Peter felt his heart ache in empathy. The way Thor spoke made it clear how much he missed both tremendously and how those losses still hurt, but Thor always seemed so strong like it never got to him. As terrible of stories as he had heard of Loki from others. He was kinda glad the man was still here, as he couldn't imagine what it would be like for Thor without him and a few of his surviving friends. 

“Regardless if they do or not. We'll know for what it's worth. I'm definitely glad I got to meet and know you.”

Thor laid a large hand on his shoulder. “And I of you young Peter. Your tales of bravery and compassion do credit your strength of character even at so young an age.”

Peter definitely wasn't very sure about that but sensed Thor could do with a change of subject. “How about telling me some tales from Asgard like about this story with a troll?”

A heartened laugh met his ears.

Asking Loki was met with a firm No, so Peter moved onto his friends from Wakanda.

“Ah I think I have just the thing for you.” Shuri said as the two hung out in T'challa's jet. She handed in a small black round ball from her pocket.

“A bead?” Peter asked, as he took it confused.

Shuri let out a tiny irritated huff. “I thought you were supposed to be some type of genius. It's a Kimoyo bead made from Vibranium. It's technology designed both as a form of advanced communication or to function as a holographic projector. I just finished upgrading this one so it can work as both.”

“Whoa,” He let out as she showed him how it worked. “This is awesome. Have you designed them as anything other than communication and information relay? Seems like there would be a lot more possibilities.”

“Of course, they also help fix up broken white boys.” Shuri said in an amused fashion. “It stopped the bleeding and stabilized the colonizer long enough for me to treat him. I'm still exploring more medical options.”

Poking around a bit more with it before putting it in his backpack Peter replied. “Thanks Shuri this is an awesome addition.”

“Of course it is.” She echoed smugly. “Now show me your lab. I need to see how many improvements we can make in it.”

Peter laughed and pulled her along. They had inventions and science to discuss. He couldn't help but end up sharing the idea with MJ and Ned who respectably donated some Lego Star Wars collectibles and MJ's book 'Of Human Bondage.'

When Darcy got wind of the project she immediately sent an IM to Peter asking “What the hell?! Why did you not tell me about this ASAP?? This is huge and has to be done right.” She then warned him she was going to be sending him some stuff in the mail so as to be on the lookout for it.

The stuff as she said turned out to be: a Cosmo girl magazine, printed out memes of today, a copy of the Daily Bugle, Hipster glasses and beanie, some photos of the Avengers drunk, fidget spinners, a beanie baby, some pokemon cards, a Burger King crown, a furby, and finally an Ipod that had an enormous collection of songs on it. There were some classical arrangements (Ugh Eric), some audio books and folk tunes (Ugh Jane) and the rest hits of every decade starting in the 50's all the way up to now featuring a large array of artists.

He messaged her back: Darcy I think this has a bit too much 80's and 90's music in it.

“Shush Gen Z that was the golden age of music I was born into before it all went down hill. People need to know and appreciate this culture especially songs like Never gonna give you up. I can't believe you were nine, when Rick Rolling was still a thing. Man I got so many people with that. I also included Darude Sandstorm for nostalgic purposes.”

“What's Darude Sandstorm?”

“.........You depress me sometimes you poor deprived child.”

Nevertheless everything including the Ipod got added.

Peter had approached Bleeker St multiple times, until he finally managed to get Dr Strange when he was home. After explaining the project Stephen eventually fetched him a single scalpel. Peter knew he used to be a surgeon but still though it was an interesting choice. After seeing his expression he explained.

“As keeper of this sanctum I will not be imparting any magical artifact or relic to you. But if it so matters to you then I feel that would be the most appropriate choice from me.”

Peter gave the scalpel a curious stare. “Did you use this a lot when operating.”

Stephen lightly shoved at the cloak that was trying to pat his cheek. “Rarely it was far more likely to see me using a wire saw, cranial rongeurs, dura dissectors, or micro knives which I suppose you could say is the more sophisticated version of what you're holding.”

He moved to take a seat grabbing a book off a shelf before making a move to peruse it then stopping. “You didn't know me before, but I used to be a brilliant neurosurgeon. One of the best which had the highest number of successful surgeries under their belt. In the operating room most things came down to my hands, my skills and knowledge, as well as the tools I was given.” He glanced down proud that he could barely see the tremor. Sometimes thinking back to the time before the accident caused the shaking to get worse.

“It always fascinated me having something so small play such an important role in the outcome of one's life. Even with how far modern medicine has come some of the tools we use continue to work as they did several decades ago.”

“I know what you mean,” Peter cut in. “Like if you take something like welding. Conventional welding has been around since at least over two hundred years. But in unconventional terms people have been welding since the Egyptian period. The concept is the same, just the processes and tools become more streamlined as time goes by.” Peter then tucked the scalpel in his backpack. 

Dr Strange nodded in agreement. “Well put now I do have some research to get to, so if there's nothing further...”

“Ah,” Peter started slinging on his backpack. “Say no more I'll leave you to it. Thanks again for this Dr Sorcerer Strange! Bye Cloak!”

“You are welcome,” Stephen shifted his attention back to reading while the cloak waved widely farewell. When Peter was out of sight, he muttered to the cloak. “You are far too enamored with that child.” The cloak retaliated by flipping itself over and draping over Stephen's face.

“Very mature of you.”

Bucky came to visit him after that. He tossed him a plastic bag full of metal before taking a seat next to him on the floor of the weight room. This drew a confused look from Peter.

“What's this?”

“Bullets,” He started dramatically. “From the gun I used to take out 3 squadron of Nazi's. They had me surrounded in the dead cold of night, but I pressed on and killed every single one of them. I came back to camp and was heralded as a legend from that night on. I think it's worth adding to the time vault thing.”

“Capsule.” Peter corrected absentmindedly before giving the bag a shrewd look. He answered disbelievingly. “And you collected most of the bullets from inside the victims to keep with you and carried all the way up to now?”

“Yep.”

“Right you do realize I've seen these before at Captain America's exhibit along with the knock offs on Ebay?”

Bucky shrugged with a carefree grin. “What can I say it'd make for a good story. I barely remember my time before Winter Soldier, and it wasn't like I was able to save mementos from back then. I might as well leave a heroic tale behind me, since it's not like I have many of those now.”

Peter nudged him on his good arm. “Hey you're plenty good now. Come on I'm sure you have something better. What about one of your knives? It wouldn't stand out, if we place them next to Widow's gun.”

“Um no, I am keeping my arsenal thank you.”

“What about your black face mask thing?”

“You want that to be my mark, that I leave on the world?”

Peter sighed before tugging Bucky to standing position. “Come on we're going out and we're not coming back, until we've found something awesome to represent you.” 

Bucky had already resigned himself to following skinny little punks of New York. Didn't matter what decade it was because that was his fate. “Fine....”

“Steve are you ready with your-”

“Not yet Peter still working on it!”

“Mr Stark have you figured out what your-”

“Nope! Still considering it underoos circle back around again.”

Sam gave him a small part of an old parachute proud of his work as a pararescueman in the army. He also gave his own roughly written guide titled: How to Survive on the run with Reckless Idiots by Sam Wilson.

Aunt May had donated some old postcards she had collected. Rhodey ended up donating some of his old patches and a few of his own best jokes. Happy like Fury had also declined helping. So Peter took some Polaroid shots of him, when he wasn't looking and created captions for them. Pepper gave Peter a kiss on the cheek before handing him her business card saying that was all she had. Peter blushed and tried to rub the lipstick off. However he was happy that they had found toy army soldiers that Bucky agreed could be his representation.

Peter next went to Wanda, and she gave him two pictures. One was of her and a silver haired guy and the other of her and Vision. 

“Vision isn't very creative in his ideas.” She replied in tired amusement. “So the one of the two of us is from him. But the one of my brother and I is from me. He was my best and only friend for so long and the last of my family.” Her eyes grew misty. “He died saving someone's life. He deserves to be remembered like the hero he was to me.”

Peter couldn't help but give her a hug trying to give some kind of comfort. “He will be. I'm sorry I never got to meet him.”

She hugged him back before whispering. “Me too.”

Loki completely freaked Peter out appearing in his room late at night. Peter only barely stifled a scream, but this didn't prevent him falling out of bed.

“Peter what was that?”

Loki put a finger to his lips as they quirked upwards.

“Um...nothing Aunt May! Just accidentally fell out of bed. Everything’s fine now!”

“Okay just try to be more careful next time hun!”

Peter stared at Loki through tired eyes. “Hello can I ask what you're doing here at....” Glancing at his clock. “Three in the morning?”

“Charming room you have here. While I've never wondered what the average Midgardian adolescence would choose to adorn their walls with, I can now say it's far more space things then I would have speculated.” Giving his Lego Death star a piqued look before moving on to his books and figurines.

Peter decided just to sit there blinking sleepily sure that Loki would get to the point eventually. 

Loki then glanced down at his nails. “I've reconsidered my position on your prospective project.” And well that got Peter's interest.

“Oh really? What changed your mind?”

Loki's nonchalance faded a bit. “My brother's rather unexpected choice and while it still seems a foolish endeavor to me. I can't be expected for him to show me up in this. So here.” Making a gesture with his hand and conjuring a single sheet of paper on his desk. Peter got up from bed to take a closer look.

“I realize magic is beyond most of you primitive beings, should the mortals of the future ever develop an aptitude for it. They may appreciate that standard healing spell.”

Loki didn't even wait for a goodbye before vanishing from sight. Peter went back to bed though secretly pleased to have another meaningful piece to add.

It was realized much later when Peter was speaking to Thor. That the spell was one of the first Loki had ever learned and one personally created and taught by their mother. Peter decided to get it framed.

“Oh hey kid.” Scott greeted Peter, as he met him at the Avengers compound.

“Antman!” Peter cheered holding up a hand to be high fived. They clicked immediately after Germany being the newest members and of the smaller bug variety.

“Got something for your capsule.” He fished out a drawing of a large ant and a red stick-man riding it. “That is a genuine quality one of a kind piece by Miss Cassie Lang signed and everything. I told her what you were doing, and she was very excited to make this.”

Laughing but holding onto the paper securely Peter said. “Tell her she did an amazing job and I'm definitely adding it.”

Scott grinned back. “Will do. Hey you hungry? Was just thinking of going for a Taco run myself.”

“Yes!! Have you tried the new place near the bridge in Queens. They do a pretty solid Mexican spread.”

Scott hummed. “Hmm can't say I have. Let's do it my treat Peter.”

“I'll treat you next time.”

Feeling a laugh bubbling up Scott tried to keep it in. Peter always tried to chip in or offer to treat different Avengers members, but he was rarely allowed a chance. They wanted him to save his money, and whenever he could just be a kid. Some tried to humor him either by placing bets or saying he could pick it up next time. However Tony was not one of those people and flat out refused to allow Peter to try to pay for him. Scott had never seen the man look so horrified, slash mildly insulted, when Peter pulled out a Velcro wallet offering to try to foot the Shawarma bill after the team had eaten there following a big battle.

Finally at the end of the week as promised Steve got Peter his contribution, and it was amazing. He donated an oil painting with every single one of them posed in their uniforms. Peter marveled at all the details from Thor's lightning, to Ironman's repulsors, to his tiny webs. The skills that went into making this from the colors to the shading. Everything was perfect, well he wished he was a little taller but that was a personal thing. Peter considered having Steve commission him a piece just for himself. It would look great next to his Star Wars poster. 

Eventually came the day Tony texted him letting Peter know he had his part ready. The two had already designed a state of the art capsule that should be able to survive the burial for the next couple centuries outlined in some Vibranium courtesy of King T'challa. Together they had picked out a spot far enough away from the compound, but the land was still owned by Tony. They enlisted Wanda's help in the deep dirt removal, and also tasked her with lowering down the capsule.

As Peter had begun filling it up, Tony began perusing through the items already correctly guessing who had provided what but laughing when he heard about Fury's. He also enjoyed Bucky's and Sam's guide but raised an eyebrow at MJ's choice.

“Oh God who donated the demonic bird?” Pointing to the furby who Peter had at one point woken up and realized that it talked at random points. It had legit terrified him when late at night out of nowhere he heard maniacal laughter coming from his closet. 

“Darcy,”

Mr Stark scrunched up his nose but moved up. “Well at least we class it up with a nice Burger King paper crown. Oh hello, what have we here?” He then picked up the Kimoyo and started tapping on it and pulling out the holographic projection that featured Shuri stating: “Greetings my 22nd Century people!”

“Hey Peter sure we can't just keep this one out? I'd love to tinker with it.”

“Nuh uh,” Peter replied complete with head shake. “I promised Shuri it would be her and King T'challa's contribution.”

“Oh fine well I recognize the paintings Steve's as I'd know that Bob Ross talent anywhere. But what's in this bag?” Pulling out a black drawstring bag and overturning it on the ground. What slid out was a twig, a dress, a pair of pants, a glass eyeball, and a VHS tape.

“You know a part of me now doesn't really want to know and we can just rewind the last 10 seconds. I call a do-over especially because that creepy eye is staring at me.”

Peter couldn't help grinning, as he explained. “So these are from the Guardians. Captain Starlord gave me this letter here, and I guess Nebula and Gamora couldn't think of anything or didn't want to participate. I'm not sure Mantis and Drax really got the concept, unless they just wanted people to know what they wore in space. The eyeballs from Rocket I guess he stole it and thought it'd be funny to add. The twig's from Groot, and Captain Starlord said it was really important that people from now know the greatest movie of all time ergo Footloose! I didn't have the heart to tell him that it's not and never was.” Peter got out before giggling.

Tony rolled his eyes shelving the idea to educate Quill on better cinema pieces later. He and Peter finished putting everything back into the capsule and decided now would be time to introduce what he brought. However first he wanted to ask something he'd been curious of.

“Hey Peter are you putting anything in?”

The boy looked caught off guard before turning slightly self conscious. “Oh well I wrote a letter. Couldn't really think of anything better but I thought I'd put in last.”

“Could I read it?” Interested to know what he'd say.

“I...you'd want to?”

“No, I'm asking so I can compare penmanship. Course I want to read it.”

Peter smiled unsure but dug into his pocket and handed over the letter before tucking his hands back into his pockets.

Tony immediately opened it up and started reading just in his head.

To whoever finds this ~

My name is Peter Parker, and I'm 15 years old. I came up with this idea in our history class, when our teacher asked what we would like to be remembered for. Since I have full confidence that this won't be discovered at least until after I'm dead. I can disclose that I am also Spiderman. I got these powers, when I was bit by a radioactive spider from Oscorp labs. My uncle always taught me that with great power comes great responsibility, and I felt if I could prevent bad things from happening to people then I should. 

Being Spiderman is a big important part in my life, but I don't need people to remember me for it. One of the reasons I like wearing the mask is so I don't have people treating me better for it or so I can gain recognition. I just want to look out for the little guy and that's good enough for me. 

I think what I'd like people to remember about me is the friendships and family I've made along the way. I live with my Aunt May who is awesome even though she can't cook. We larb each other a lot (Sorry that's an inside joke) Next is my best friend Ned who I've known since forever. He's had my back ever since he took the blame for accidentally killing the class goldfish in kindergarten, even when it was really me because I overfed him. My other best friend is MJ who even though I've known since forever. We have only really become close since this past year. Ned and I appreciate when she defends us to the upperclassman or rescues us from corn-mazes. 

Up next would be the Avengers, they've been my heroes for the longest time, but I didn't exactly have the best introduction to them. I helped fight some of them in Germany which was the craziest thing ever including when I stole Captain America's shield. Insane I know. Eventually things worked out and they came back to move into the compound. I've trained with most but especially Steve and Natasha who have taught me some great take down moves. I get to do science with Dr Bruce Banner and hang out with everyone for movie or games nights. Clint cheats by the way and never challenge Thor to an eating contest, because you're going to lose painfully.

Finally part of my family includes Mr Stark. He found me on YouTube and gave me a much needed and improved suit that includes Karen Aka the best AI. He believed in me and tried to teach me that I should be more than just the suit. I never knew my parents and it was pretty hard for a while after Uncle Ben died, but I found someone who kinda filled that role. I don't think he set out to do that; it just kinda happened. But excluding all the obvious things he's done for me is the small things like teaching me how to tie a tie, letting me help in his workshop, or teaching me how to drive (Though I think he regrets that offer after the first few times.)

He along with the others mentioned above are very important to me and so if there's one thing I would like people to remember about me is that fact. I've included a list of everything in this capsule and what everything belongs to. Be kind and take care of each other regardless of the time period.

~ Signed Peter Benjamin Parker.

Peter waited until Mr Stark looked up at him before asking cautiously. “So um...what did you think?”

Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him in for a side hug. “Don't think it could have been any better kid.”

“Oh good because I wasn't sure if you'd think the part about you would be too much.”

“It was my favorite part.” Tony answered honestly patting Peter's shoulder. 

“And now for my turn.” Handing over what looked like a mini arc reactor with the words Tony Stark's heart engraved around the frame and a button in the middle. Peter looked to Tony questioningly receiving a nod to press it. A hologram of Tony appeared right above.

“Well congratulations you lucky winner. You have found and are now the proud owner of an Avengers time capsule. Gold star for you and thunderous applause.” The Hologram turned around behind him. “DUM-E that's your cue push the button. No not that one the one oh never-mind I got it.” Suddenly loud clapping filled the silence for a few seconds. 

“Now bear in mind I have no idea what's being put in here, so I hope you got decent things. I was just going to go simple and give you something flashy or iconic like these babies.” Touching the frames of his classes. “But I promised the creator, that I'd do something meaningful. So you get to hear me talk to you a bit more about Mr Parker. Consider yourself privileged as there are some people who pay to hear me speak, and you're getting this for free.

I found this kid on YouTube in the most unflattering onesie I've ever seen. I mean it was just God awful. That aside you lose focus on what he's wearing fairly quickly when you see him stop a car with his bare hands traveling at least 40mph. I thought at the time he was needed to help my team detain some people, but the situation quickly escalated out of hand. Yet I created him a suit, because I admired his reason for doing this thinking he would stick close to the ground. You know, help old ladies cross streets, get kittens down from trees, the usual small time junior hero things. I unfortunately was quite wrong.

Flash forward some months and slowly I've realized this kid has become a fixture in my life and I've legit become almost a pseudo parent which if you knew me would sound crazy. Yet I've found myself saying things like: because I said so, I'm going to count to three and you better tell me if you hacked Karen again, what did you just say?, where are your shoes?, and if you ask me again the answers no.

It's like Howard flashbacks but minus the alcohol and table flipping rage. But I digress getting back to the point. I wouldn't change a thing because this kid is one of the best things in my life. He's going to become better than us all. He's definitely the most worthy as the kid lifted Thor's hammer like it was nothing. 

I am quite proud of him and will be fighting Aunt May for pictures with him at graduation. I also hope I get to see the man he'll become someday. Because he's going to change the world. He's already changed my life, because I feel I'm better having him in it than without.

Peter asked me what I hope people would remember about me. My answer would be different depending on when in my life you asked me. For right now I'd just say as a man in a can trying to do what needs to be done, trying to keep my team together, and trying to keep a kid from Queens safe. I hope people remember that I'm not made of Iron and do in fact have a heart part of which belongs to this kid.”

Peter was not ashamed to admit he had teared up some way through. He didn't say anything and Tony waited until he had regained his composure.

“I'm not really sure what more to say except wow and....it means a lot to hear you say that and also wow.”

“Well,” Tony began sliding up his sunglasses. “I meant every word of it kid. Now are you finally ready to seal this up for good?”

Peter nodded giving him a watery smile. 

“Oh before I forget one more thing.” Reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a Starkpod which was pretty much another version of the IPOD Tony stated. “My workshop collection someone had give the gift of the greatest rock songs.”

“Pretty sure Darcy had some on hers.”

“Well if she doesn't at least have Zeppelin and AC/DC, then it needs to be done.”

Peter shook his head but was still smiling. Together they sealed up the capsule and requested Wanda to lower it carefully into it's designation. They stepped back watching as Wanda was about to refill it with soil. Tony's arm firmly around Peter's shoulders providing a comforting grounding sensation. Suddenly Peter realized something.

“Hey Mr. Stark?”

“Hmmm?”

“We forgot to add Captain America's PSA's.”

“.....Damn it alright stop! Sorry Wanda reel it back up! This is great oversight on our part, but something that we can't just let it go. Those things are gold and future people need to see them. Peter you go get them, while I crack the thing back open. Hey Wanda quit glaring this is important. After all everyone knows the real enemy is tooth decay.”

Tony couldn't even get that out without laughing. He was never letting those go for as long as he lived. The sex ED one was the best watching Cap try to fumble his way talking about body changes was absolute gold.


End file.
